one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Hancock
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Hancock Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Rayleigh Demon Lord: Midnight Halloween Parade 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Perona Ghost Nurse: Midnight Halloween Parade 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Moria Shadowy Lantern: Midnight Halloween Parade *Dracule Mihawk Master Swordsman 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Portgas D. Ace Spade Pirates *Higuma Leader of the Mountain Bandits *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Sun Pirates Captain *Sanji Secret Son of the Vinsmoke Family *Franky Cyborg Built to Realize the Dreams of Every Man *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Buddha Sengoku Navy HQ Admiral *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *Hatchan Opening of the Feast *Camie Straw Hat Pirate Sympathizer *Wadatsumi, the Giant Monk Sea Spirit *Aladdin Sun Pirates First Mate *Charlotte Praline 21st Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Hody Jones A Monster Born from His Environment *Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs *Soul King Brook Soul's Special Live Performance *Whitebeard Voiceless Rage *Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis *Shiki Legendary Pirate *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman *"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy *Trafalgar Law People of the "D" *Neptune King of the Ryugu Kingdom *Buggy the Genius Jester Warlord of the Sea *Vivi Princess Witch: Midnight Halloween Parade *Sugar: Little Succubus Halloween Night Masquerade *Corazon: Royal Vampire Halloween Night Masquerade *Rebecca: Lovely Monster Cat Halloween Night Masquerade *Vinsmoke Ichiji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Niji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Yonji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Reiju Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Resurrection Plan: Failure *Trafalgar Law Donquixote Family Member *Baby 5 Donquixote Family Member *Goddess in White Nami Wedding *Riku Doldo III *Big Eater Jewelry Bonney Supernova *Buddha Sengoku Cunning Officer *Vander Decken IX To My Beloved Princess *Wadatsumi the Giant Monk Crewmember of the Flying Pirates *Madam Sharley Owner of the Mermaid Cafe *Camie Mermaid Cafe *Fukaboshi Three Strongest Royal Soldiers *King Neptune, The Sea God King of the Ryugu Kingdom *Hyouzou Fish-Man Pirate Bodyguard *Dosun Deep-Sea Fish-Man *Daruma Deep-Sea Fish-Man *Ghost Princess Perona *Monet Snow-Snow Fruit Woman *Trafalgar Law Second Savior *Sai Don Who Makes a Vow to Baby 5 *Baby 5 Proposal from Sai *Boa Marigold Third Gorgon Sister *Boa Sandersonia Second Gorgon Sister *Marguerite Guardian Warrior *Absalom of the Graveyard *Pursued Girl Violet *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Master Caesar Lord of Gas *Sabo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Gild. Tesoro Gold Ship Casino King *Heracles-un Hero of the Forest *Bellamy the Hyena The Bullet of Dressrosa *Magellan Jail Chief Warden *Donquixote Doflamingo Plot to Destroy the World *Foxfire Kin'emon: Neo *Charlotte Daifuku Puff-Puff Fruit Lampman *Sky Rider Shura *Leo the Warrior Tontatta Tonta Corps *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Sabo Oath to a Fallen Brother *Portgas D. Ace Beloved Son of a Demon *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens *Shirahoshi Midsummer Mermaid *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior *Ganfor Return to Grace *Monkey D. Luffy Song of the Island *Higuma Wanted Man Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Vivi *Preventivo: cambia il tipo in INT, lega i tuoi special per 2 turni, cambia gli slot della colonna destra in RCV o in corrispondenti e della colonna sinistra in EMPTY o BLOCK, e riduce il tasso di crescita del moltiplicatore di catena per 4 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: silenzia i tuoi capitani per 4 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: aumenta il danno subito a 5x per 4 turni e ha 4 turni di riduzione del danno soglia VS Sugar *Preventivo: Sugar cambia il suo tipo in QCK, la bambola Headcracker sinistra aumenta l'ATK per 99 turni, la bambola centrale Headcracker imposta le barriere, la bambola Headcracker destra ha una guarigione alla fine del turno per 99 turni. Uccidere una bambola rimuove qualsiasi buff che danno. *Ogni altro turno: Sugar soffia via 1 unità VS Perona *Preventivo: cambia il tipo in DEX, blocca la catena a 1,1x per 5 turni, aumenta il danno inflitto per 5 turni *Inferiore al 20% di HP: lega special non PSY per 10 turni *Dopo la sconfitta: si rianima con il 25% di HP, evoca 2 fantasmi, infligge danni alla fine del turno VS Rebecca *Preventivo: cambia tutti gli slot in 1 slot di tipo casuale e cambia il suo tipo in STR *Interruzione special: quando cambi le tue slot, guadagni gli slot BOMB/BLOCK *Sotto il 50% di HP: raddoppia il suo ATK per 99 turni VS Moria *Round 6: **Preventivo: Burns per 2 turni, barriera PERFECT a 2 colpi per 2 turni, cambia gli slot in DEX, STR, QCK, RCV, PSY, INT e blocca slot per 5 turni **Interruzione special: quando si cambiano gli slot, li cambia in quelli prima della modifica *Round 7: **Preventivo: cambia il tipo in QCK, aumenta il tuo ATK e gli slot di 1,01x per 3 turni, 5 turni di immunità, riavvolge gli special della colonna destra di 1 turno, evoca gli zombie **Ogni turno: evoca più zombie **Sotto il 20% di HP: silenzia i tuoi capitani per 20 turni VS Hancock Le unità STR, DEX e PSY ottengono il CD ridotto all'inizio della missione. *Preventivo: 5 turni di immunità ai ritardi, 4 turni di silenzio per entrambi i capitani, 1 turno di annullamento dei danni PSY, 3 turni di tasso di crescita del moltiplicatore di catena ridotto *Inferiore al 20% HP: incatena tutti i personaggi per 20 turni Categoria:Treasure Map